Recuerdos
by Rebk
Summary: Lucius Malfoy se encuentra en su mansión después de haber abandonado la cárcel mágica, Azkaban. Necesita algo que le recuerde que alguna vez él fue feliz. TERMINADO
1. Parte primera

**_Nota: _**Este fic constará de dos partes. Ambas las tengo ya escritas, así que podré actualizar muy pronto. Al final de este capítulo hay una referencia slash: si no queréis no leáis ese trozo.

_**Recuerdos. **_**_Parte primera._**

Lucius se paseó nervioso, atravesando su estudio de parte a parte. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía nervioso.

Hacía más de una semana que había abandonado Azkaban, y aún percibía aquellas sensaciones deangustia e infelicidad de las que no conseguía desprenderse.

Podía ser que los Dementores ya no custodiaran la prisión, pero cada uno de los rincones de aquel infernal lugar estaban llenos de su aura, y del recuerdo de las tantas vidas que se habían cobrado. Era como si la locura y la desesperación sequedaran pegadasal alma de las personas que pisaban la cárcel, para no abandonarlas jamás.

Noche tras noche había escuchado los gritos de cientos de presos al dormir. Pero más que oírlos, los percibía. Podía sentir su desesperación, y quería gritar de igual manera que aquellas personas, para no oírlas, para no sentirlas.

Quería olvidar todo aquello, y volver a recordar lo que al estar encerrado le habían arrebatado; su felicidad.

Dejó de pasearse bruscamente en mitad de la estancia. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Inmediatamente cambió el rumbo que había tenido hasta entonces, y se dirigió con paso decidido a un espléndido armario de ébano que había cerca de la chimenea.

Aquel mueble no tenía picaporte, ni manivela, ni ningún tipo de cerradura o mecanismo con que abrirlo. Pero a Lucius no parecía extrañarle, ya que, cuando llegó frente al mueble, sacó su varita y dio unos suaves toques con ella en la ranura que había entre las dos láminas de madera. Éstas, inmediatamente, se abrieron, dejando a la vista varios estantes; la mayoría de ellos repletos de grandes libros con lujosas encuadernaciones en negro y plata.

Pero a él los libros no le interesaban en aquel momento, y no se detuvo a mirarlos; alargó ambos brazos y cogió, con sumo cuidado, una caja de palisandro que había en el último estante y que sólo quedaba a la vista de una persona muy alta. Luego, cerró el armario sellándolo mágicamente para que sólo él pudiera abrirlo y se sentó en el sofá que había frente a la chimenea, colocándose la pequeña caja sobre las rodillas.

La abrió lentamente, y de ella emanó una luz que le iluminó tenuementeel rostro con un brillo plateado. Aquella extraña luz provenía de una vasija de piedra, ricamente decorada con runas en los bordes, que estaba colocada en el centro de la caja, en un hueco diseñado para tal fin.

Sacó nuevamente su varita y la acercó al interior de la vasija, donde giraba lentamente una sustancia extraña de color gris perla. Esta sustancia, que no era ni líquido ni gas, comenzó a arremolinarse rápidamente cuando Lucius la tocó con la varita, formando en su interior imágenes que cambiaban constantemente.

Metió lentamente la mano en la vasija y tocó su contenido. El tacto de sus recuerdos era muy frío, a la vez que suave. Era como notar plumas rozando cada uno de sus dedos, muy suavemente.

Lucius se hundió en la oscuridad de la vasija, cayendo lentamente hasta tocarun suelo de parquet con sus zapatos negros de piel.

Había ido a parar a una estancia muy grande, iluminada por un sol de primavera que se filtraba a través de un gran ventanal de forma ojival, que daba paso a un gran balcón desde el que se podía admirar el espectacular jardín trasero del «Château» Malfoy. La habitación, claramente, pertenecía a un niño; las paredes estaban formadas por lo que parecían grandes árboles naturales, que se fundían con los cristales del ventanal, y se abrazaban y enredaban al llegar al techo, formando una cúpula de hojas a las que nunca llegaba a tocar el otoño. Algunas ramas que sobresalían de las paredes formaban pequeñas estanterías, en las que debería haber muñecos, juguetes y libros de cuentos, pero que en aquel momento yacían vacías, pues su contenido estaba esparcido por el suelo, la alfombra y la cama; seguramente esperando a que algún elfo doméstico lo recogiera.

De repente, Lucius oyó un chillido, proveniente de algún lugar del dormitorio. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando a la persona que gritaba, hasta que vio a un niño rubio salir de debajo de la cama gritando y saltando de felicidad. Lucius suspiró aliviado; aunque ese recuerdo le pertenecía, en aquel momento no conseguía recordar lo que en él sucedía. Seguramente porque sólo tenía cinco años.

Su «yo» pasado había salido de debajo de la cama, en donde había estado buscando su libro preferido; _El Principito_, de Saint-Exupéry, para que alguien se lo leyera. Y no sólo lo había encontrado; sino que, a través del entarimado, había escuchado hablar a su padre en la sala que había justo debajo. Eso significaba que ya había llegado de trabajar, y que por lo tanto él mismo podría leerle el libro, lo que le hacía muy feliz, pues adoraba escuchar la voz de su padre al leer.

Ambos Lucius, niño y adulto, atravesaron los pasillos del ala este de la mansión, donde estaban sus habitaciones; el primero, corriendo con el libro de Saint-Exupéry en alto, mientras gritaba de alegría. El segundo, observándolo todo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, y recordando que ya hacían diez años que su padre había muerto.

Tuvieron que recorrer largos pasillos hasta llegar a la gran escalera doble, sobre la que se alzaba una gran cúpula de cristal, que dejaba a la vista el gran sol que se alzaba sobre la casa. Una vez que bajaron, volvieron a atravesar gran parte de la laberíntica mansión, hasta que llegaron al estudio de Jules; el mismo del que Lucius había desaparecido diez minutos atrás, pero a la vez, más de treinta años después.

El niño rubio se acercó con una gran sonrisa a la puerta entreabierta del despacho, caminando con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido. Enseguida se quedó paralizado; había escuchado una voz que no era la de su padre ni la de ningún elfo del servicio. No era muy aconsejable interrumpir a Jules Malfoy en una reunión, eso lo sabía muy bien Lucius, a pesar de contar sólo con cinco años. Así que se apoyó contra la pared, al lado de la puerta entornada, y se dejó caer, con cara de gran resignación y tristeza.

-Jules, me da igual lo que tú creas que es mejor para la comunidad mágica, porque resulta que el ministro soy yo, y no acepto que nadie me diga lo que debo hacer.

-William, noto cierto resentimiento en tu voz... No te hagas mala sangre -siseó Malfoy, entrecerrando peligrosamente los ojos al pronunciar las últimas palabras. No le gustaba aquel nuevo ministro, que apenas llevaba en el cargo dos meses y se había atrevido a enviar a unos funcionarios a su casa para «disipar dudas». Habían intentado registrar la mansión, cosa que no lograron, pues Jules les echó una maldición antes de que pudieran cruzar la puerta. Además, William Shepard no era más que un Sangre Sucia que ni siquiera había estudiado en Gran Bretaña.

La conversación fue subiendo de tono poco a poco; el ministro era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que tenía miedo y no cedía en su postura, y Jules simplemente ya había decidido que con gente así no había posibilidad de plática.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

La voz de Jules Malfoy sonó tranquila y segura al pronunciar la terrible maldición en el mismo momento en el que su hijo miraba hacia el interior del despacho, a través de la rendija dejada por la puerta mal cerrada.

William Shepard, sentado en el sillón de piel que estaba colocado en dirección a la entrada, había visto asomarse los brillantes ojos grises del único hijo de su asesino y los había mirado con desesperación durante sus últimos dos segundos de vida, el tiempo que Jules había tardado en maldecirlo.

El pequeño de cinco años era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que aquel hombre estaba muerto, y que había sido su propio padre quien le había arrebato la vida. Eso lo aturdió y durante unos pequeños instantes permaneció quieto, mirando al hombre que permanecía con la boca entreabierta en el interior del despacho. Después, sin poder evitarlo, echó a correr hacia su habitación, haciendo que la madera crujiera bajo sus nuevos zapatos.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Jules, abriendo la puerta del despacho de par en par.

Una oleada de preocupación lo había asaltado al escuchar a alguien correr por el pasillo. No le importaba en absoluto que un elfo del servicio lo hubiera podido ver, ni siquiera le interesaba si era su esposa; pero le preocupaba que Lucius pudiera quedar impresionado por la imagen de algo que no debía ver a tan corta edad. Sus sospechas se confirmaron al salir al pasillo y encontrar el libro preferido de su hijo apoyado contra la pared.

Lucius sólo tuvo tiempo de ver cómo su padre se asomaba al pasillo, pues todo lo que había a su alrededor se empezaba a desvanecer en un remolino plateado.

Aunque lo acaba de ver, y aquel era sin duda un recuerdo suyo, seguía sin acordarse de nada de lo que había sucedido aquel día. Evidentemente, su padre tenía algo que ver con que lo hubiera olvidado, aunque no había podido evitar que permaneciera en su subconsciente.

Casi cuarenta años después, su hijo no se lo reprochaba, más bien se lo agradecía. E incluso estaba sorprendido de la elegancia con la que su padre se había deshecho de un estorbo en su camino; ya que había escuchado muchas veces que el antiguo ministro de Magia, William Shepard, había desaparecido misteriosamente de su casa de campo, donde había ido a pasar unos días para alejarse del ajetreo del Ministerio, para aparecer al día siguiente, muerto, en el invernadero de la misma; dejando como único sospechoso al jardinero. Aquella historia se había convertido en una leyenda urbana, y Lucius jamás se había planteado siquiera que su padre hubiera tenido nada que ver en todo aquello.

La última escena de aquel recuerdo se había desvanecido completamente. En su lugar, se vislumbraban los jardines de un enorme castillo, iluminados por un radiante sol. Era sin duda verano, tal vez finales de junio.

Lucius enseguida pudo verse; tenía diecisiete años y la negra túnica del colegio iba formando ondas tras de sí con cada paso que daba. Bajaba la colina rápidamente, en dirección al lago que había frente al castillo, dando grandes zancadas. En su rostro podía verse claramente que estaba enfurecido. Tras él, intentando alcanzarlo, corría un muchacho alto y delgado.

-Karkarov¿dónde están? -solicitó Lucius con un tono de voz aterrador.

-Por allí.

El muchacho señaló temblando un punto situado ladera abajo; un lugar cerca del lago, a la sombra de un gran haya. Lucius caminó deprisa, pero sin correr, hacia el lugar indicado y nada más llegar, alzó su varita con furia:

-¡Expelliarmus!

La varita a la que había apuntado, y su portador con ella, se precipitaron varios metros lago adentro, produciendo un gran ruido de salpicadura. Hasta entonces había habido muchas personas alrededor, formando un corro irregular, pero con la llegada de Lucius todas comenzaron rápidamente a dispersarse en todas direcciones, poniendo una distancia prudencial entre el rubio y ellos mismos. No era muy recomendable interponerse en el camino de Malfoy cuando estaba tan visiblemente molesto; a pesar de todo, eran muchas las personas que _disimuladamente_ miraban la superficie del agua, hasta que de ella asomó la cabeza de un chico de pelo moreno con gafas, que se apresuró a salir del lago.

-¿Se puede saber quién demonios te crees, Malfoy¿Una especie de salvador de los desdichados?

James Potter estaba completamente empapado, con las gafas empañadas y sin varita, pues la había perdido en el lago. Pero a pesar de su patético aspecto, se encaró a Lucius, que estaba parado ante él, mirándolo con desagrado:

-Mira, canijo -dijo, haciendo rechinar los dientes-, estoy harto de ti y tus queridos amigos, así que...

-Y nosotros también estamos hartos de ti, no te creas el único -interrumpió Sirius Black, apoyado elegantemente contra el haya que había cerca.

-Ah, pero si está aquí Black; debí suponerlo. ¿Ya te han echado de tu casa o tu familia aún no ha conseguido deshacerse de ti? Qué desgracia la de tus padres; tenerte por hijo...

Sirius Black dejó inmediatamente de apoyarse contra el árbol; se incorporó y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica. Pero antes de que hubiera podido tan sólo tocar su varita salió despedido y cayó pesadamente contra el suelo, de una forma muy poco decorosa.

Lucius bajó su varita por segunda vez, se dio la vuelta y ayudó a levantarse a Severus, que había estado sentado en el suelo todo el rato; lo hizo sin mirarlo, cogiéndolo del brazo y tirando de él con fuerza, de manera que casi consigue que cayera nuevamente al césped.

-¿Quién si no Karkarov podía ser el chivato¿Por qué no sales de detrás de Malfoy?

La voz desagradablemente pastosa de Black, a causa de la sangre que le inundaba la boca, hizo que Lucius se girara nuevamente.

-¿Es que no sabes mantener la bocota cerrada¿Hace falta que te den otra lección?

Karkarov había interrumpido a Lucius, y eso lo enfadó más aún de lo que ya estaba:

-Cállate, Karkarov -ordenó Lucius-. Al parecer tú tampoco sabes cuándo debes mantenerte en silencio -luego se dirigió a Potter y a Black-: Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por atacar a un compañero; otros diez menos por insultarme, Black. Y a ti -apuntó a Remus Lupin con la varita-, no te quito puntos porque también eres un prefecto, pero reza para que no te suspendan del cargo por no evitar una pelea. De eso ya me encargaré yo.

Lucius giró nuevamente sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia el castillo con paso decidido y la varita aún en la mano, sin cruzarse con nadie.

Severus, que, desde que había aparecido Lucius, había permanecido con la boca abierta a causa de la sorpresa, estaba en aquel momento de pie, completamente solo en medio del jardín, observando desconcertado la espalda del rubio, que desaparecía cuesta arriba.

El Lucius del futuro se había quedado mirando a Severus durante un largo rato, olvidando por completo que su réplica adolescente se estaba alejando de ellos y que por lo tanto, si no iba tras él antes de que entrara en el castillo, desaparecería del recuerdo. No le apetecía en absoluto correr ladera arriba, por lo que sacó su pulida varita del interior de la túnica, al tiempo que la espalda del rubio adolescente desparecía por la puerta de entrada al castillo.

Enseguida, la escena que Lucius vislumbró fue la de una gran estancia con vastas pareces de piedra, techo muy alto y decoración barroca.

La sala era sin duda semisubterránea, pues las pocas ventanas que había se encontraban en la pared del fondo; caladas en la parte alta del muro. A través de ellas sólo se podía ver, justo por debajo del quicio, una gran extensión de agua que, evidentemente, era el lago que bañaba la parte oeste del castillo.

Su «yo» adolescente era la única persona que había en la sala común de Slytherin, y en aquel momento estaba sentado en un butacón frente a la chimenea apagada, mirando la piedra ennegrecida por el fuego como si tuviera un encantamiento de atracción. Apenas parpadeaba y en su frente se habían formado pequeñas arrugas, que no podían significar sino que estaba profundamente concentrado, pensando en algo que seguramente tenía que ver con lo que acababa de suceder en los jardines.

Severus entró en la sala por una abertura en forma de arco que acababa de aparecer en el muro, y que se volvió a cerrar cuando entró. Echó una ojeada fugaz a la sala y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Lucius, acercando hasta él la primera butaca que encontró y sentándose. Durante un buen rato, Severus se quedó mirando al rubio, que cada vez tenía más arrugado el ceño mientras seguía dirigiendo la vista al hueco de la chimenea.

-Bueno... -empezó Severus, que no tenía costumbre de hablar mucho. Podía comprender que Lucius, como prefecto, hubiera sancionado a Potter y Black por la pelea. Pero no llegaba a entender la cólera que había mostrado, ni la irritación consigo mismo que parecía tener en aquel preciso instante.

Al final, Severus se levantó de la butaca; no sabía qué decir y Malfoy tampoco parecía dispuesto a hablar demasiado. Se dirigió a la puerta tras la cual se encontraban las escaleras que bajaban hacia los dormitorios de los alumnos. Pero la voz de Lucius a su espalda lo hizo detenerse a medio camino:

-Espera, Snape.

-No es que me agrade demasiado el nombre Severus, pero preferiría que... -empezó a decir en voz baja, mientras se volvía. Pero no terminó la frase porque los labios del rubio lo silenciaron.

Snape se habría esperado cualquier cosa de Lucius Malfoy, pero definitivamente no aquello. Tal vez fuera porque se subestimaba, pero jamás habría imaginado que pudiera atraer la atención de alguien como Lucius.

Su corazón estaba empezando a latirle tan rápido que comenzaba a dolerle el pecho y su visión se nublaba. Mientras tanto, el rubio lo empujaba suavemente hacia los dormitorios, a la vez que le devoraba la boca a mordiscos.

Enseguida llegaron al dormitorio, una estancia especialmente grande y elegante, con una única cama con dosel de terciopelo negro. Severus supuso que los alumnos que habían obtenido el Premio Anual tendrían privilegios como aquél, aunque por un instante se le pasó por la mente la idea de que Lucius Malfoy era el único alumno que gozaba de semejantes lujos. Sin embargo no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensárselo, porque había sido aprisionado contra el muro y en ese momento los ojos grises del rubio perforaban los suyos. Sabía que le estaba haciendo Legeremancia, pero no le importaba y no opuso apenas resistencia. «Haz conmigo lo que quieras» pensó casi sin querer, e inmediatamente Lucius le sonrió maliciosamente.


	2. Parte segunda

He tardado muchísimo más de lo que yo misma esperaba en subir este capítulo... Y lo siento mucho, pero es que me ha pasado de todo. Empezando por que el diskette en el que tenía guardado el capítulo se me estropeó, y como estaba de vacaciones, tuve que esperar a volver a mi casa para subirlo. Luego, la Inspiración me hizo una visita y me obligó a ampliar el capítulo... Y por último, empezaron las clases y se me juntó todo...

En cualquier caso, aquí tenéis el capítulo ya terminado. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí, porque este capítulo me parece mucho mejor que el anterior...

A propósito, lo que la Inspiración me obligó a ampliar es el final... Va dedicado a Mauleta, porque en parte fue gracias a tu petición de ver a mini-Draco que lo escribí...

_**Recuerdos. Segunda parte.**_

Lucius había permanecido de pie, cerca de la puerta de la habitación, durante todo el recuerdo. En sus labios se había dibujado una sonrisa lujuriosa, dando claramente a entender que ese era uno de sus recuerdos preferidos.

Sin embargo, ya empezaba a desvanecerse. El rubio adolescente, que estaba bocabajo sobre la cama, se estaba quedando dormido y pronto perdería el conocimiento de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Severus, a su lado, hacia rato que dormía, tapado parcialmente con las sábanas de seda negra.

Lucius ya no sabía a que recuerdo iría a parar. Si triste o si feliz, ya le daba igual. Hacía rato que había decidido dejarse guiar por sus recuerdos, que lo llevaran a donde quisieran. Era una actitud rara en él, porque siempre quería, y tenía, el control sobre todo lo que le incumbiera.

Pronto se despejaron sus dudas, al reconocer la espectacular vista que mostraba el gran ventanal que había aparecido delante de sí. Eran los jardines de la gran mansión palaciega que Lucius había adquirido hacía unos dieciséis años atrás, justo antes de morir su padre. Estaba emplazada en el noroeste de Italia, y aunque no era su vivienda habitual, Lucius adoraba aquella casa.

Sin duda era otoño, pues los jardines estaban coloreados por cálidos tonos marrones y amarillos, y muchos de los árboles que se recortaban contra los cristales estaban perdiendo las hojas. El cielo se iba volviendo de un color rojo cada vez más intenso a medida que el sol se escondía tras las montañas, y Lucius, con unos quince años menos, no dejaba de mirar aquel espectáculo, que le recordaba a un baño de sangre. Estaba pensativo.

Llevaba más de un mes sin ver a su hijo, y todo por culpa de una _misión_ que le había encargado el Señor Tenebroso. Odiaba más que nunca a ese híbrido, mitad humano mitad no se sabía qué. Lo odiaba porque lo separaba de su hijo, pero sobre todo lo odiaba porque no había podido estar en el primer cumpleaños de Draco.

-Lucius...

El rubio dejó de mirar por la ventana y se volteó. Allí estaba Narcissa, tan bella como siempre, y sin embargo tan poco atractiva a los ojos de Lucius...

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Lucius con poca delicadeza. En aquel momento ella era la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver.

-Ya me he enterado de lo de Snape -comentó Narcissa, utilizando el mismo tono de asco que su marido usaba con ella. Por diferentes razones, no era un secreto que no soportaba a Severus, y los acontecimientos de hacía unos días no podían sino reafirmarle en su postura-. Le ha faltado tiempo para correr junto a Dumbledore y traicionarle a Él... y a ti.

-Si quisiera hablar de este tema contigo, te lo habría contado yo mismo, ¿no crees?

-¡Sabes que tengo razón! -exclamó fuera de sí Narcissa-. Él nunca te guardó ninguna lealtad...

-¿Qué sabrás tú? -gruñó Lucius con los dientes tan apretados que apenas podía hablar. Había agarrado a Narcissa por el brazo y le apretaba tan fuerte que la mujer se retorcía intentando liberarse del dolor-. En primer lugar, que traicione al Señor Tenebroso o no... me da igual. Y en segundo, Severus tenía buenas razones para hacer lo que hizo, y tú no vas a ponerlas en duda. ¿Entendido?

Lucius, repentinamente, soltó el brazo de Narcissa y se agarró el suyo propio, encorvándose ligeramente debido al dolor que sentía. Le ardía el brazo izquierdo como nunca antes. Se le estaba empezando a nublar la vista, y sin darse cuenta cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras luchaba por mantenerse consciente y con los ojos abiertos, a pesar de no ver nada. Oía a Narcissa hablarle, a lo lejos, pero no conseguía entender sus palabras, pues también oía, más cerca, con más claridad... gritos. Gritos de personas que no conocía. Oía chillidos, incluso llantos de niños. ¿Qué era aquello?

Se agarró el brazo con más fuerza, concentrándose en lo que oía, intentando separar las voces para encontrarles algún sentido. Pero era inútil; a cada momento que pasaba escuchaba los gritos más cercanos, como si cobraran fuerza, y le perforaban la cabeza, no podría aguantarlo mucho más. Sin embargo, hubo un instante en que reconoció algo; ya lo había escuchado antes... Pero, ¿por qué gritaban en su cabeza las víctimas de Voldemort? ¿Y por qué le ardía el brazo? ¿Qué había pasado?

Lucius no se acordaba bien de lo que había pasado aquel día y por eso miraba la escena con curiosidad. Aunque, al ser su propio recuerdo, todo desapareció a su alrededor al desmayarse su «yo» pasado.

Cuando todo se volvió a aclarar, se encontraba en una gran habitación, muy distinta a la anterior. Estaba decorada con colores suaves y en el centro había una gran cama, adoselada con cortinas de muselina. Aquella era su habitación.

Sentada en una mecedora cerca de la cama estaba Narcissa, con el pequeño Draco en su regazo. Lucius acababa de despertarse y estaba acostado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

Narcissa lo miró alarmada; había estado demasiado ocupada intentando que Draco se estuviera quieto y no se había dado cuenta de que Lucius había despertado.

-Tres días -contestó Narcissa al cabo de un rato. Tenía ojeras y parecía no haber descansado desde hacía tres días, los mismos que llevaba su marido en cama-. Cuando te desmayaste no sabía qué hacer; no podía llamar a San Mungo, y no podía contactar con el médico de la familia, así que...

-¿Por qué no podías contactar con Nott? -Lucius estaba muy confundido, le dolía la cabeza y para colmo Narcissa hablaba muy rápido. No conseguía entender qué había pasado.

-Fue detenido el mismo día que te desmayaste... Por lo visto, a él también le pasó algo parecido y su esposa lo llevó a San Mungo... allí lo detuvieron los aurores.

-¿Los aurores? ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¡Pero si los pocos que quedan no tienen ni idea de quiénes forman el grupo!

-Bueno, parece ser que en San Mungo lo descubrieron de alguna forma, y detuvieron a Nott.

-Pero, ¿cómo? -Lucius quería entender lo que había pasado y hasta aquel momento no le encontraba sentido a lo que Narcissa le contaba.

-Bueno, es que... El Señor Tenebroso ha sido... derrotado.

-¿Derrotado? -preguntó Lucius con escepticismo, enarcando un ceja, mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

-Por eso te desmayaste... He oído que fue un niño, el hijo de los Potter... También he oído que ellos están muertos, pero que el niño vive.

-¿De qué demonios me hablas? ¿Un niño? ¡No seas ridícula!

-¡Compruébalo tú mismo! -gritó Narcissa. Odiaba que Lucius no tomara en serio lo que ella decía o hacía. Siempre pasaba igual: él la trataba como si fuera estúpida. Sólo la quería para guardar las apariencias-. ¡Compruébalo! ¡Mira tu marca!

Narcissa gritaba tanto que Draco, en sus brazos, comenzó a llorar asustado. Lucius se incorporó más en la cama y alargó los brazos para coger a su hijo, que se recostó en su pecho, aún sollozando. Luego, Lucius le dirigió una mirada gélida a su mujer, que se levantó con resolución y salió de la habitación pisando fuerte.

Ella, incomprensiblemente, amaba a Lucius como nunca había amado a nadie, y su mayor felicidad en la vida había sido su matrimonio con él. Al principio había llegado a creer que él la amaba de verdad, a pesar de la evidente apatía que le mostraba. Sin embargo, después de casados, se le había caído la venda de los ojos y había podido ver, al fin, que Lucius sólo estaba con ella por conveniencia. Necesitaba una mujer con quien casarse y la había escogido a ella por diferentes razones, pero no por amor. Dos años después, nació Draco, y Narcissa volvió a sentirse feliz como nunca, con su precioso bebé en brazos. Y su mayor alegría había sido ver a Lucius sonreír, y cargar a Draco, y mecerlo con cuidado.

Pero luego se dio cuenta otra vez de que no era a ella a quien sonreía, sino al niño. Draco era lo único que Lucius amaba, y lo único por lo que habría dado su vida. Y eso era algo que a Narcissa, interiormente, la carcomía. Llegó a aborrecer a su hijo, tanto como a amarlo, porque le robaba el amor de Lucius. Y también llegó a aborrecer a Lucius, porque de la misma manera, le robaba el amor de su hijo. Llegó a aborrecer su propia vida, porque las únicas cosas que amaba vivían en un mundo aparte, al que ella no podía acceder.

Al cabo de un rato, Draco se calmó completamente y dejó de estremecerse a causa del llanto, y en menos de un minuto se quedó dormido. Lucius contempló su rostro pálido y fino durante unos instantes. Luego se levantó de la cama con Draco en brazos y lo depositó donde había estado él, lo tapó con las mantas y salió de la habitación.

Se había puesto una bata de seda sobre el pijama, y caminaba con resolución por los luminosos corredores de la mansión. Iba a buscar a Narcissa; necesitaba saber qué había pasado, y puesto que él llevaba tres días en cama, necesitaba hablar con alguien que tuviera información.

Llegó a la habitación de Narcissa, abrió la puerta sin llamar y entró. Ella estaba sentada frente a un magnífico tocador, mirándose al espejo ensimismada. Notó la presencia de Lucius nada más llegar éste, no por el ruido que hizo, sino por el perfume.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar, ¿qué otra cosa podría querer? -Lucius sabía que sus palabras herían a Narcissa en lo más profundo, pero no le importaba.

Narcissa comenzó a cepillarse el pelo, mientras observaba su reflejo; sus ojos azules, en ese momento enrojecidos, le devolvieron una mirada triste, lánguida.

-¿Es cierto que el Señor Tenebroso ha sido derrotado? -comenzó a interrogar Lucius. La palabra «derrotado» le sonó extraña nada más pronunciarla. Sin embargo, no le apenaba lo más mínimo que Voldemort hubiera caído; llevaba muchos años pensando que estaba acabado y que sólo vivía por la obsesión de derrotar a Dumbledore. Además, a Lucius sólo le importaba su propio beneficio, y al lado del Señor Tenebroso no podía obtener más que la satisfacción de torturar y matar a quien le viniese en gana, cosa que podía hacer sin necesidad de un mentor.

-Sí -respondió Narcissa con lentitud-. Ya te lo dije antes; no sé cómo sucedió, pero se dice que fue el hijo de los Potter. Él quería matarlo...

-¡Ya sé que quería matarlo! -interrumpió bruscamente Lucius, claramente enfadado porque su esposa no le ofrecía respuestas-. ¿Pero cómo demonios es que el niño vive?

-¿Sabías que Él quería matar a un niño? -se volvió para mirar al rubio, que estaba detrás suya-. ¿A un niño?

-No te pongas sentimental. ¿Qué más sabes? ¿Qué más ha pasado?

-Bueno -Narcissa volvió a mirarse en el espejo con resignación-, ha habido muchas celebraciones. Por toda Gran Bretaña. No sé cómo los muggles no se han dado cuenta... Ha salido en El Profeta: un montón de gente con denuncias del Ministerio por violar las leyes del secreto de los brujos...

-¡No te andes por las ramas, Narcissa!

Ella suspiró y volvió a hablar:

-En estos días han detenido a muchos Mortífagos; Crouch parece dispuesto a peinar toda Gran Bretaña en busca de los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso... Vinieron ayer...

-¿Quiénes vinieron? -exclamó de repente Lucius, parándose en medio de la habitación.

-Algunos aurores del Ministerio. Te dejaron una citación para un juicio -Narcissa le tendió un sobre de pergamino que sacó de su túnica-. No te llevaron a Azkaban simplemente por ser tú. Pero parecen convencidos de que eres un Mortífago.

-¿Quiénes vinieron? -volvió a preguntar, aunque creía conocer la respuesta.

-¿Quién sino Alastor _Ojoloco_ Moody y los Longbottom?

-¡No disfrutarán del placer de llevarme a Azkaban! Pero ya me encargaré de que les hagan una visita.

-¡No hagas nada, Lucius!

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que seré yo el que los torture? No me creas tan tonto...

Narcissa suspiró y dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador: era evidente que no iba a poder peinarse el pelo tranquilamente.

-También han detenido a Sirius...

-¿Sirius... Black? ¿Tu primo? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Al parecer fue él quien ayudó al Señor Tenebroso a encontrar a los Potter...

Lucius soltó una carcajada. Jamás había escuchado cosa más ridícula, pero que le hiciera tan feliz como esa. ¡Sirius Black en Azkaban! Y por ayudar al Señor Tenebroso, nada menos.

-¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Acaso fue otro el que traicionó a los Potter?

Lucius no contestó; se limitó a mirar a Narcissa con una ceja levantada. A veces se planteaba seriamente la posibilidad de que se había casado con la más torpe de los Black.

-Bueno, pero, ¿cómo es que estás tan segura de que realmente el Señor Tenebroso ha sido derrotado?

-Te lo dije antes: mira tu marca.

Lucius se quedó quieto durante un momento, luego, lentamente, se levantó la manga izquierda de la bata y contempló su antebrazo. Se quedó paralizado ante lo que estaba viendo. Se subió más la manga, giró el brazo a uno y otro lado, queriendo contemplarlo por completo.

-¡No está! -exclamó. La marca que tenía en el antebrazo izquierdo, antes negra como el carbón, ahora simplemente había desaparecido. Su piel, extremadamente blanca, ya no estaba manchada; volvía a ser inmaculada. Como si nunca hubiera sido marcada a fuego.

Lucius se sobresaltó al desaparecer de la habitación de su esposa y volver a aparecer en otro sitio. Sabía que sus recuerdos cambiaban a placer, pero había estado muy concentrado en la última imagen.

Ahora estaba en su estudio. En el mismo que había utilizado su padre cuando vivía, en la mansión de Wiltshire.

El Lucius que estaba sentado en su escritorio y escribía una carta larguísima era un poco más joven; tenía alrededor de diez años menos que el otro, que estaba enfrente observándolo.

Una pelota de vivo color rojo atravesó el jardín rápidamente, se estrelló contra el ventanal del despacho y rompió el cristal en mil pedazos, provocando una brillante lluvia que llenó toda la sala.

-¡Maldita sea! -gritó Lucius levantándose de su sillón violentamente-. Pero, ¿qué demonios...? -sin querer había tirado los tinteros que había sobre la mesa; uno cayó al suelo, cerca de la alfombra, estallando y salpicándole toda la ropa de verde; y los otros se derramaron sobre el escritorio, dejando inservible todo lo que había sobre él, incluido el pergamino en el que había estado escribiendo hacía un momento-. ¡¡DRACO! ¡¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

-¿Por qué gritas tanto, Lucius?

La puerta se abrió y apareció Narcissa, que se quedó parada en el umbral al ver toda la sala inundada de cristales; las pocas ventanas que no habían saltado por los aires, resquebrajadas; el escritorio chorreando tinta; la alfombra persa completamente encharcada; y su marido, siempre tan perfecto, salpicado de pies a cabeza de verde. Sabía, por la cara de Lucius, que no era lo más apropiado, pero aún así soltó una carcajada, sujetándose al pomo de la puerta para no caer al suelo por la risa.

-¡¿Te parece gracioso! -bramó Lucius.

-N... No... No -consiguió decir Narcissa, mientras intentaba reprimir la risa. Lucius la miró furibundo, mientras intentaba inútilmente limpiarse la camisa.

-¡DOBBY! ¡Ven inmediatamente aquí si no quieres que te arroje a un caldero de aceite hirviendo!

Al segundo siguiente se oyó un leve chasquido.

-Se... Señor -balbuceó el elfo doméstico que acababa de aparecer junto a la chimenea-. ¿Queeé... se le ofrece?

-¡Estúpido elfo! ¿Tú qué crees? ¡Empieza trayéndome una camisa limpia! ¡Y tú, Narcissa, ve a buscar a Draco y tráelo aquí aunque sea tirándole del pelo!

La sonrisa que había estado dibujada en la cara de la rubia desapareció inmediatamente. Miró a Lucius arrugando el ceño, pero éste seguía muy ocupado con su camisa.

-¡Te he dicho que vayas a por Draco!

Narcissa salió de la habitación aún con el ceño fruncido y volvió al cabo de unos diez minutos con su hijo, de seis años, caminando detrás.

Lucius ya se había cambiado de camisa y Dobby había desparecido. La sala seguía estando en el más inmenso caos, y Draco, al entrar, abrió la boca con sorpresa. Miró todo a su alrededor sin entender nada, hasta que vio, en una esquina, la quaffle con la que había estado jugando aquella mañana. Se le erizó el cabello de la nuca al ver la expresión de su padre. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Retrocedió un paso, asustado, aunque Lucius fue más rápido y le propinó una bofetada tan fuerte que cayó al suelo, golpeándose en la nariz. Narcissa fue instintivamente a acercarse a su hijo, pero se encontró con la varita de Lucius que le señalaba directamente a la cara.

-¡Enervate!

El conjuro puso inmediatamente de pie a Draco, que levantó la vista hacia su padre. A excepción de la sangre que le salía de la nariz, que sin duda estaba rota, nada hacia pensar que sintiera dolor.

-Lo siento, padre.

-¡Lárgate! Fuera de mi vista -gruñó Lucius con los dientes apretados.

El niño giró sobre sus talones sin mostrar la más mínima muestra de dolor o debilidad; si algo tenía claro era que no iba a llorar ante su padre, tan grande era su orgullo. Eso era algo que Lucius se había encargado de enseñarle bien.

-¡Miserable patán! -exclamó Narcissa casi gritando, cuando se cerró la puerta-. Mereces ser ahorcado. No sé cómo, a estas alturas, ese niño no te odia.

Lucius, que se había sentado en el sillón que había tras el escritorio, se levantó de un salto, furioso.

-¡Lárgate tú también! Tengo cosas que hacer y lo último que necesito es escuchar tu opinión sobre cómo educar a _mi_ hijo.

-Eres un maldito hipócrita. Te empeñas en obligar a Draco a que haga amistad con los bestias de Crabbe y Goyle, y lo castigas por tu propia ignorancia. ¿Te molestaste en algún momento en preguntar a algún elfo si había sido Draco el que lanzó la pelota?

-¿Acaso no fue él? -preguntó Lucius, que de repente había bajado la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

-Draco estaba en su cuarto cuando me hiciste ir a buscarlo -dijo Narcissa, mirando al rubio con desprecio. Luego se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho, con la intención de ir al cuarto de Draco.

Aquel recuerdo no era algo que le gustara especialmente a Lucius. Sin embargo, sabía que lo que venía después le gustaría más.

Cuando vio aparecer ante sí la puerta que conducía a la habitación de su hijo, sonrió. Lo tenía todo bajo control, pues había adivinado a dónde exactamente lo iban a llevar sus recuerdos antes incluso de que esto sucediera...

Se vio tocando la puerta, y abriéndola antes de que nadie pudiera contestar. Entró en la habitación y volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Aquella era sin duda una de las mejores habitaciones de toda la casa. Draco, con los mismos seis años del anterior recuerdo, estaba tumbado bocabajo sobre la gran cama, leyendo un libro. Había alzado la vista y miraba a su padre de una forma extraña, mezcla de respeto, miedo y expectación.

Lucius se acercó a la cama con paso lento, mientras Draco se incorporaba con una mirada de absoluto asombro.

-Draco, siento mucho lo de ayer... Estaba enfadado con los incompetentes del Ministerio, no contigo.

Durante un instante los dos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose. Luego volvió a hablar Lucius:

-¿Narcissa te curó la nariz?

-No la dejé entrar al cuarto -contestó Draco en voz baja, no sabiendo si su padre se tomaría eso como algo bueno o malo-. Obligué a Dobby a que le pusiera un encantamiento a la puerta. Luego me curé la nariz con una de las pociones de Severus.

Lucius se quedó mirando a Draco durante un instante, sorprendido de la audacia de su hijo, y a la vez, orgulloso. Se sentó en la cama, junto al niño, y lentamente, sacó de su túnica un pequeño huevo de color dorado y se lo mostró al niño, que abrió los ojos al máximo y dio un pequeño grito de júbilo. Cogió el huevo de las manos de su padre y, lo más rápido que pudo, lo desenvolvió.

Nada más quitarle el papel, el huevo se abrió en cuatro partes, dejando al descubierto su contenido; una preciosa bailarina de ballet agachada, que comenzó a desperezarse y a dar vueltas bailando al compás de la música que emanaba del propio huevo. Era completamente blanca, y su tutú estaba salpicado de ribetes negros y marrones.

Draco estaba simplemente extasiado y miraba a la bailarina de chocolate blanco con deseos de comérsela. No tuvo que esperar mucho, porque la música cesó y la bailarina se quedó inmóvil, con una pierna suspendida en el aire. En ese mismo instante, cogió la figura y se la metió en la boca completa.

-¡Me encanta! -gritó mirando a su padre, mientras cogía otro pedazo del delicioso chocolate-. ¿Por qué no me llevaste a mí también a Holanda? ¡¡Yo quiero ir!

-La próxima vez -prometió Lucius. Lo cierto era que no recordaba haberle dicho a Draco que había viajado a Holanda, pero supuso que el niño recordaba aún las vacaciones de Navidad que pasaron allí y que ese tipo de chocolate sólo se encontraba en una confitería mágica de Ámsterdam. Otra vez, se sorprendió de la inteligencia del niño.


End file.
